


Can I Draw You? (Can We Cuddle Instead?)

by VivaldiChase



Series: Happy One Year With Renjun! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also uh ill edit this when i wake up, happy 1 year with renjun!, jisung and chenle are just mentioned, renjuns confused as always, this is kinda stupid lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: It's summer, Jeno's sleeping and Renjun's feeling kind of bored in NCT's dorm.





	Can I Draw You? (Can We Cuddle Instead?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! **i love renjun** and happy 1 year with renjun! ♡♡ i cant believe its been a year since his first chewing gum teasers were released;;;; hes gone such a long way im so proud of him;;;;
> 
> this is part 1 of the happy 1 year with renjun drabbles! im planning to upload 5 (really short) drabbles[2 noren and 2 markren, jaeminxrenjun(what is the ship name,, is it jaeren,,)]
> 
> hopefully i can finish them all today since i have exams and requirements to pass next week rip  
> im also going to update the other fic after exams! i always blank out whenever i write nowadays i dont really have the feel of writing anymore for some reason :(
> 
> also uh sorry for the mistakes in this fic! i wrote this at 3am and im kinda sad because of what happened at the airport with the nct127 members so i couldnt focus much but i really wanted to write for renjun,, i hope the fic is still kinda okay,, and as always, unbeta-ed!

Renjun likes summer. He loves playing under the sun especially when they go to the beach. He loves the feeling of the warm sunlight hitting his skin and the coldness of the water when he jumps into it. During summer, they go camping and fishing too. It's fun to do activities when they're together. Renjun also likes the songs they play in stores and streets when it's summer, there are songs like Midsummer Night Sweetness and Pat-Bingsoo that play every summer every year.

This year's summer was quite different than the rest.

This year's summer was packed with different types of schedules and work. Interviews and photoshoots on the right, TV show guestings on the left and other various types of filming waiting in line and the comebacks that were lined up one after another. Sometimes Renjun envies the people who can easily go out of their houses and hang out with their friends. It's not that he doesn't like to work, he just wants to play around too.

Today, it was a free day for him and he would usually be happy but the rest of the members either had errands to run or a schedule to attend to. The dorm was uncomfortably quiet and lonely though Jeno was there too, he was sleeping in his room. Renjun knows that Jeno was tired from juggling their practices for the upcoming comeback and the time for studying for the exams he just finished recently. He didn't want to disturb the other's precious sleeping time.

Jisung and Chenle were supposed to be there today but the two managed to destroy the curtain by attempting to paint the logo of _NCT Dream_ on it and had to go with the managers to choose a new set of curtains as punishment. He kind of wishes that Jisung and Chenle didn't draw on the curtains but then again, he didn't really like the curtains in the living room since it didn't match with the interior of the dorm and knows it's better off with a new curtain.

Renjun eyes the sketchpad on his desk and contemplates if he should draw or not. Lately, he's been drawing a lot because he was inspired by their comeback concept but right now he wasn't exactly in the mood to draw at all so he just grabs it and lays on the bed. He decided on just scanning through the pages of the sketchpad and maybe he would suddenly feel like drawing something if he sees his own sketches (which he doubts, he kind of hates his own drawings at some points).

He flips through the first pages and sighs at the weird looking words on his sketchpad. He remembers trying to do calligraphy but failing because he spaced out in the middle of doing it. Renjun skips the pages of his practice on anatomy and coloring and lands on the sketches inspired by their latest comeback concept.

Renjun traces the outlines of the boat that he drew and drags his finger over the rough sketches of his members rowing the boat. He hums and flips the page and sees a rough sketch of Mark playing with a telescope with Donghyuck reading a map (it wasn't exactly a sketch it was more of guidelines plus some reminders on what he was supposed to draw at the side). "I should finish this one and then ask Jeno if I could work on his--"

"Work on my what?"

Renjun turns his head so fast, he hears it crack and both of them cringe at the noise. He stares up at Jeno who was bringing a pillow from his room, Jeno gives him a questioning stare which Renjun returns. He wasn't supposed to hear that and he should be sleeping peacefully, getting the sleep he deserves.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Renjun closed his sketchped and placed it on the bedside table, "Did I wake you up..?" The other shakes his head and says he couldn't sleep at all and decided to check on Renjun's room because he wasn't in the living room.

Jeno plopped on Renjun's bed and rolled over to face the other. Renjun gulps at how close they were and pushes a pillow at Jeno's face because of embarrassment. He doesn't know why he's embarrassed but somehow he is. He could hear Jeno's muffled whines and giggles when Jeno's fingers start to tickle the sides of his stomach. They played a bit (more like had a war with tickling) and stopped when Renjun was already about to cry because of laughing.

He didn't expect Jeno to hug him from behind and nuzzle his face in the part where his shoulder meets his neck. Jeno hums and tightens his hold at Renjun's waist and Renjun could feel his face grow warm and wiggled around to get away but Jeno just whined and tightened his already tight hold.

"Stop. I want to sleep. You're warm." Jeno mutters and Renjun snorts. _It's summer, it's too warm everywhere and anytime_ He wanted to say it out but Jeno yawned and he decided to shut his mouth. A few minutes passed by and Renjun thinks Jeno fell asleep but he called out his name anyway.

"Jeno?" Renjun feels shy. He doesn't know why he's shy and why his heart is going crazy, he feels confused but he thinks it's okay. Maybe it's a good type of crazy heart beat, "Can I draw you?"

Jeno drags Renjun closer and Renjun swears if he gets pulled any closer, his heart might stop beating at that exact moment. "Okay but could it be later?" He almost forgets what Jeno was talking about but remembers that he asked if he could draw Jeno and Renjun nods and gets a little startled with the next question, "Can we just cuddle instead for now?" Jeno asks and nuzzles his face into Renjun's shoulder.

This wasn't like how Renjun thought he would spend his summer day but it's alright, anything's alright as long as Jeno's beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> nct dreams comeback was really great! all the songs in the album are so good too! they really grew in a span of a year i cant believe it, i feel like a proud mom;;;
> 
> renjun seems reallt tired these days i hope hes okay;; jisung and chenles hair tho!!!!! my kids!!!! with brighter hair than my future!!! also donghyucks voice is <3 <3 and yes jeno leading that starting formation in we young hes beautiful
> 
> anyways!! whats ur favorite song in the album? mines la la love and my page! i really like those two! though every song is really good!


End file.
